


Broken Angel

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, BAMF Lena Luthor, Drama, F/F, Feel bad for Reign, Kryptonian!Alex, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena promises not to rearrange the continents into Pangaea again, Lex has nothing on Lena, Poor Reign, Spoilers, kryptonian!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Never underestimate a Luthor and never piss one off, and never beat the love of their life into a coma. Forget fear the Worldkiller, Reign shall learn to fear Lena. :)Set after the mid season finale of Supergirl.





	1. Annihilation

“NOOOO!” The scream startled James, and he turned to see Lena sink to the ground and cry at seeing Supergirl being injured and hurt. James frowned, reached down, and helped pick Lena back up and hugged her close to him. “It's okay. I know her, she's a fighter.”

Lena sobbed. “It's not that. Oh, god, I chickened out at the party, and now, I'm worried I'll never be able to tell her...”   
James knew in that instant, the reasons behind everything, her kissing him earlier, the reasons she's done so much, and has tried to help so many people, and everything that had inspired him to see her in a different light.  
“You're in love with Kara.” He spoke simply.  
“And now, I'll never get to tell her!” Lena sobbed.   
James continued to hold Lena to him, trying to comfort her. 

&^&

A day later.  
“Where is she?” Lena spoke, as calm as she could be. Alex nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned around. “Lena?!” She was confused to see Lena at the DEO, but then she saw James walk up to her and put his arm around her shoulder in comforting manner.  
Lena frowned. “I want to see Kara.”   
Alex winced, she had a feeling Lena knew Kara was Supergirl. This confirmed it.  
“She...uh, she's in a coma.” Alex frowned.

Lena sniffed. “She'll get better though, right? She can't die like this.” 

“We're placing her in a room specifically designed to help her get better, but I don't know. I've never seen this kind of injury to her before.” Alex frowned.

James sighed. “I remember this happening before. When Superman battled Doomsday for the first time.”

Alex groaned. “Oh, dear. This is really not good. That took him six months to recover.”   
Lena frowned. “Six months with Reign on the loose? I'd rather summon Doomsday to have him fight her.” 

“You and me both, Lena.” James sighed.

“I just, I can't let this happen. I need to do something. I'm going to go back to L-Corp, the lab, I've got to go and do a lot of work.” Lena frowned and rushed off.

 

James sighed and said. “Alex, Lena, Lena is in love with Kara.”   
Alex smiled. “I'm not surprised.” 

&^&

Despite her intellect, and despite all her brothers plans, it took her a week to create the item she needed. Kara may be in a coma, but the green fluid in the glass tube in front of her was going to help a lot of people while Kara couldn't. She knew this could be dangerous, but she didn't care. She was not going to let Kara stay hurt for long.

Lena took a deep breath, and then drank the liquid in the tube. “Ahhhhh.”   
A moment later, all over he body, her skin cracked and peeled like it was on fire. She felt no pain from this. Then as quickly as the damage was done, it healed, and she stood up. She shakily walked towards a steel box on a heavy reinforced steel platform with strange machines attached to it, that she had brought into the lab a few days ago. In preparation of her success.  
She opened the lid of the box, and looked inside, and with a shaky hand, she reached out to touch the object inside. It seemed cool to the touch, and it seemed harmless. But she knew exactly what it was.   
She picked up the object, grunted under it's weight, and stood in the middle of the room. “Okay, Kara. Everything I do from now, I do for you.”   
The object in her hand looked to be nothing more than a smooth blue-white ball. Inside it was really what mattered. That was where it's extreme weight came from. She took a deep breath. If this did not work how she had calculated, the results could be catastrophically bad, but she was still willing to risk it.  
At worst, she mused, Rand and McNally would have to change their maps. She pressed a button on the object, a nearly invisible button, and the shell gave away around what was inside. It was blue and white, and it was bright. It shown brighter than the sun, and Lena winced. She knew what it was, she knew exactly how dangerous this was going to be, but she knew she had no choice.

She snapped a piece of the framework wrapped around it, remains of the shell that had removed itself.   
The object exploded in her hands, and she was given the full force of the blast.   
She grunted as she was blasted into the ceiling and then through the floor above, and that ceiling, and the next ceiling.   
What must go up must come down, she mused as she found herself slamming back down again.   
She grunted in pain and stood up. Her eyes glowed with a blue fire and she spoke. Her voice seemed to carry energy overwhelming behind it.  
“Time to suffer, Reign.” Lena grinned and rushed out of the room with super-speed beyond the likes of which Supergirl had ever done.

&^&

Alex was drinking scotch at her apartment, having been forced to go home by J'onn.  
Lena rushed into her apartment and smiled. “Boy do I have a surprise for you.”   
Alex blinked. “When did you gain Kara's powers?”   
“Recently, I managed to also supercharge them by allowing neutron star material to detonate in my hands.” Lena spoke and her face was glowing, almost literally.

Alex looked down at the scotch. “I'm going to need more scotch.” 

Lena grinned. “Oh, Alex. We're going to obliterate Reign for what she did.”   
Alex sighed. “I like the idea, but where the hell did you get Neutron star material? Kind of does not like existing on Earth.” 

“Let's just say, Lex's research was really complete.” She smirked and her eyes focused on Alex's forehead. A beam of energy, invisible to Alex shot from her eyes and struck Alex's forehead. 

Alex blinked in surprise at the sensation of warmth flooding her body. A sensation greater than what the scotch ever did. She blinked her eyes several times, and looked down at the floor, yelping as she suddenly saw through the floor.   
“What the hell did you do to me?” Alex yelped.  
“I turned you into a Kryptonian for a bit.” Lena smiled.  
“Holy shit!” Alex gasped.

“So, wish to go beat up on Reign now?” Lean smirked.


	2. One Winged Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight with Reign is here. Poor Reign.

1 hour later. 

Lena sat in her chair in Samantha's office. Well, her office, really, and hoped that the broadcast that she had sent out earlier would attract Reign here. Hyper-sonics may hurt Kara and other Kryptonians, but it could be modified to send an actual message, as Lex's research had pointed out.

The door to the office broke open and Reign walked through.  
Reign regarded her the way most people would regard an ant.   
Lena grinned. “Ah, good, you got my message. I figure unlike my brother, I will give you the opportunity to surrender before I utterly and completely and utterly destroy you.”

Reign frowned and then spoke. “Are you insane?”   
Lena grinned and stood up. “No, that's my brother. He's the insane one. You hurt Supergirl, nearly killed her, and for that, I will kill you.”   
Reign looked at her. “And what do you expect to do to me?”   
“This.” A voice spoke and a hand punched Reign in the face hard enough to slam her across the room and into the far wall.

Reign grunted and turned around, staring at Alex and Lena standing together. “You are not a Kryptonian. Neither of you are.

“Oh, that's where you're wrong.” Lena grinned. “You see, I gained the powers of a Kryptonian, and then super-charged myself with a blue sun. So, I'm so much more than a Kryptonian. I made Alex into one with but a glance.” 

Reign frowned. “You cannot stop me.”   
Alex smirked. “Oh, that's where you're wrong.” 

Lena nodded and walked up to Reign. She stared into the masked face. “There's something about you that looks familiar.”   
She reached towards Reign's mask.   
Reign dodged back, and Lena grinned. “Oh, dear, I am much faster than you now.”

She used her speed to rip off Reign's mask. Her grin of triumph instantly shattered as she saw the face of Reign.  
Alex gasped. “Samantha?” 

Reign frowned. “I do not understand this. I am not Samantha. I am Reign, the Worldkiller.”

Lena groaned. “This is horrible. I don't understand how you could be Samantha, and do this to Kara!”   
“I am Reign.” Reign growled.

“Multiple personalities?” Alex shrugged.   
Reign growled. “I am not insane!” She punched Alex and launched Alex through the wall. 

Lena sighed and rushed Reign out of the office through the window, with her speed. Alex followed a moment later, and both of them punched Reign backwards through the air. 

“I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit disappointed it's you, Samantha.” Lena frowned.  
“I am Reign! Not Samantha. Samantha is only the person you know because she had Ruby before she was 18, and it slowed down the process to make her me! My destiny was always to destroy, to conquer! I am the Worldkiller!” Reign growled.

Alex blinked. “Wow, that's pretty interesting. Looks like I'm going to have to adopt Ruby after all. Her mother might not be long for this world.”

Reign snorted. “You can't kill me.”   
Lena chuckled. “Believe me, right now you'll be lucky if you don't beg for death.” 

She punched Reign, and Alex flew around and punched Reign back towards Lena. The macabre game of ping-pong continued for a bit, before Reign managed to escape.  
“Stop this! I will win! It's my destiny!” Reign growled.

Alex smirked. “If Kara was able to hurt you, believe me, I know we can.”   
Lena nodded and kicked Reign in the chest hard enough to fly across the city. She followed it up with another kick, Alex trailing behind her. “Slow down there, Lena.” Alex grumbled.

The series of strong kicks continued until Reign was far outside the city, and they were reaching the desert.   
Reign was hurting, Lena could tell, not just only by the blood coming from Reign's mouth, but the fact that Reign was starting to wince, and also Lena could hear Reign's ribs break and reform after each kick. Every kick, the reforming took more and more time. 

“I will not be defeated.” Reign growled.

“Sorry, dear, but I believe this is the one time you're going to have to be put down like a rabid dog.” Lena sighed. She was not happy that it was Samantha's face that she had to stare at, and having it Samantha be who she had to hurt. But she knew that the Samantha she knew was long gone.  
Lena looked at where they were and grinned. “We're far enough from the city, Alex, I'm going to fly her up and use her for kinetic bombardment.”

“Ah. Crap.” Alex winced.   
Lena grabbed Reign and towed her upwards, further and further. Alex stayed behind, not quite sure of herself in space just yet.

Lena continued to rise as Reign tried to push against her, only to discover her powers really were nothing compared to a blue sun charged Kryptonian. When they breached into space proper, Lena moved her positioning and then pointed Reign down towards the Earth. She then rushed forwards, increasing her speed even more.

Alex looked up at the bright light heralded in the returning forms of Lena and Reign. In the blink of an eye, Reign hit the ground, and the resulting impact created a catastrophic explosion. The resulting explosion expanded outwards for several miles in every direction. Scouring clean the rocks from the surface of the earth, leaving a crater a quarter-mile deep and nearly twice as wide as Meteor Crater in Arizona. 

Alex whistled at the impact. “Well, I think Reign has taken a dirt nap.”   
Lena groaned. “I'd hope so, because I really don't want to have to hit her hard enough to cause a damn ice age.” 

“Yeah, please no ice ages, Lena.” Alex grinned.

&^&

The next day, Kara finally emerged from her coma to see both Alex and Lena smiling at her.   
“Lena?!” Kara's eyes widened.   
“Shh, it's okay, Kara.” Lena grinned.  
Alex nodded. “There has been a few changes that have happened.”   
Lena grinned. “Yes, but you don't have to worry about Reign any more.” 

“Reign is dead?” Kara frowned.  
“Yes, Kara, I must regret to inform you I do not have your vow against killing.” Lena frowned.  
Alex nodded. “Yes. We'll explain more when you're feeling better.”

**Author's Note:**

> A neutron star counts as a blue sun to power up a Kryptonian.  
> And it's a lot more feasible to collect part of a Neutron star and store in in a containment device on the planet earth, somehow, than finding a blue sun in space and getting there in a normal human life span. Rigel's around 864 light years anyhow. :)
> 
> Anyhow, this was all written based on what I felt about the mid-season finale.  
> This is also totally how they need to do it, minus the whole kicking ass by Lena and Alex because this TV show totally doesn't have that budget. :)


End file.
